A Joke That Tells A Story
by TayMarsh23
Summary: My first JokerXHarley fanfiction. Heavily Suicide Squad influenced! Dr. Harleen Quinzel is done being underestimated. She was the youngest person to graduate from Gotham University. She's ready to show the world of psychology what she's made of; by treating Akham Asylum's most dangerous inmate: The Joker. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman nor the characters!
1. First Day

_**I've never written any JokerXHarley fanfiction, nor have I ever read the comics or watch the series, but I have read a lot of fanfiction of the two. I really hope you all like this. This is greatly Suicide Squad inspired so think JL's Joker. Enjoy! I do not own Batman.**_

* * *

 _ **A Joke That Tells A Story**_

The alarm blared at 6:30am sharp. Harleen quickly swiped her phone to the side, silencing the alarm. She was wide awake, hadn't slept a wink last night. How could she sleep when she was too nervous, too anxious. Today was her first day at Arkham. Being saludictorian in high school and graduating with the highest honors in Psychology at Gotham University guranteed her a job fresh out of college. She just hadn't expected it to be so... _boring_. She'll admit her naiveness thinking she could work at Arkham Asylum so soon after earning her doctrine, but she defintley above the small internships at local hostpitals that she spent 3 years doing. Perhaps those above her were intimidated her her age, gaining her doctrine at only 20. But now she's finally where she wants in life. Dr. Harleen Quinzel of Arkham Asylum.

She reached out to her glasses on the bedside table and put them on. The sunlight crept through her bedroom window as sunrise was upon us, casting shadows against the skyscrappers of Gotham. Harleen quickly unlocked her phone to the camera, stood onto her bed so the shadow wouldn't interfere with the picture and took a picture of the skyscrapper shadows on the wooden floors. She quickly uploaded the picture to Instagram with a pretty filter and captioned it "First day of work!" with a four leaf clover emoji.

Harleen stripped while waiting for the shower to heat up. She then removed her glasses and stepped in. The water was almost too hot, but she didn't mind. No doubt when her adreneline calms down she'll be exhausted from lack of sleep so hopefully the heat will keep her awake longer. She grabbed the bar of soap and began to lather her body. Harleen suddenly felt nausea come over her. She quickly swallowed down the feeling and shook her head quickly, pushing back the thoughts. Turning up the heat was a good enough distraction for now.

She quickly blow dried her her hair and searched through her closet for something. She decided on a burgundy button down and a pencil skirt. Harleen slipped on her bra and panties and pantyhose. She quickly finished getting dressed and put her hair into a tight bun. She removed her glasses and put of a natural eyeshadow, a little bit of eyeliner and reddish-brownish lipstick to go with her shirt and the fall season. Checking her phone and ignoring the Instagram notifications, she noted that she only had 10 mintues to head to the subway station. She grabbed black pumps and her white labcoat with her photo ID attached. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and her purse before leaving her apartment

X

X

X

"Can I help you?" the heavy set black man asked as Harleen walked up to the gates of the asylum.

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel. It's my first day." she said with a smile. handing him her ID badge.

"Alright go on in." he said, handing her back her ID and pushing a button and continued to read the morning paper

Harleen's smile faltered a little, but walked away towards the asylum

"Good luck." he said behind the paper

She perked up again and walked to the front doors. She opened the the door and greeted the front desk lady.

"Hi Dr. Quinzel. I'll let Dr. Leland know your here. Please take a seat." she said with a smile

Harleen smiled back and sat down in the waiting area.

"Dr. Leland Dr. Quinzel is here. Okay I'll let her know." the secretary said before hanging up. She turned back to me. "Dr. Leland is on her way."

"Thank you..." she trailed off

"Claudia." She had golden brown hair that was very curly and green eyes. Her makeup was very heavy and had on a low cut black blouse with long artifical nails.

"Thank you Claudia."

"I have to ask. Is it true wha they've been saying? That you're the youngest person at Gotham University to earn their doctrine?" Claudia asked

Harleen smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Wow!"

The nearby elevator doors opened and out stepped Dr. Joan Leland. She was no older than 40 but looked like she was in her mid 40s. Her hair was cut in a sleak bob and her thin lips formed some what of a smirk.

"Dr. Quinzel! Good morning I'm Dr. Leland." she said making her way over to Harleen

Harleen stood and shook 's extened hand.

"Nice too meet you ."

"You're nervous. It's perfectly understandable. but first things first you need to learn to control those facial expressions. This place is full of dangerous, manipulative inmates. They see a little shadow of doubt or flicker of innocence they will get into your head and try to have you eating out of the palm of their hand. Do you understand?"

Harleen quickly nodded and Dr. Leland smiled widely, no doubt at Dr. Quinzel's frightened and overwhelmed face.

"Great. I'll take you to your office and then we'll take a tour of the asylum."

led the way to the elevators and Harleen let out a big sigh.

X

X

X

"What's behind that door?" Harleen asked on the tour

"That's the maximum security wing where the most dangerous inmates reside. Sorry to crush your spirits, but it'll be a while before you get one of them as a patient. Not even our most expirenced doctors can handle what's behind that door." Dr. Leland explained

"Well it can't hurt to look right?" Harleen said, hopefully

Dr. Leland looked at Dr. Quinzel. _Who does she think she is? Thinking she can walk in her on her first day and bypass the process of most of the staff of this asylum_ Dr. Leland thought

 _Then again it'd be nice to give this little girl a nibble of something she'll probably never taste. Or better yet, the look of horror on her face when she realizes that this place at all what she expected._

"I don't see the harm in it, no." said slowly

Dr. Quinzel's eyes shone brightly and smiled eagerly

Dr. Leland scanned her ID badge and a little light lit up green along with the sound of an alarm buzz. She opened the door and walked in with Harleen hot on her tail. Dr. Leland walked a little ways until we came upon another barrier, this time guarded by a man.

"Good morning Eric."

"Dr. Leland. A little early for you to be here, isn't it?" he asked. not taking his eyes off Harleen who looked anywhere but at him, nervously.

"Yes well I'm just giving Dr. Quinzel her a tour. She was very eager to see this wing." Dr. Leland said with a smile in her voice

Eric chuckled and unlocked the door for the two women.

As soon as they walked in, they could hear the screams and moans of deraned inmates. Dr. Leland led the way and Harleen excitingly peered into every cell. The walls were clear allowing sight, except for a small half wall on the left side for privacy.

gave a brief description of every inimate.

"Pamela Isley aka Poision Ivey, bio terrorist."

Harleen look at the pale green beauty sitting on her cot, long red hair tumbiling over the edge. She looked at Harleen and their eyes looked until Harleen continued following Dr. Leland.

They continued past the cells. Some made disgusting remarks toward Harleen, but she kept her head high, ignoring them.

The two women passed a very dimly lit cell and Dr. Quinzel noted that Dr. Leland strained not to look in the cell and started to talk to Harleen about her upcoming patients.

Dr. Leland didn't notice that Harleen had stopped following her. Harleen couldn't help but be drawn to this cell, some unknown force attracting her to it. She walked closer and cupped both hands around the glass, trying get a some kind of glipse of the confindes of the area.

"Harleen!" shouted, already around a corner.

Dr. Quinzel jumped back away from the glass, fear she had been caught snooping. She looked towards the sound of the voice.

"Sorry I dropped my pen!" she shouted back, dropping her pen for accuracy. Harleen bent down, carefully to not expose her underwear beneath her skirt, and grabbed the pen

She looked up and gasped. She fell back roughly on her bottom. His icy blue eyes pierced her baby blue ones. His white skin contrasted with his red lips. The little light in his cell reflected off his silver teeth as he smiled widely.

" _HAR_ -Leen." Her name slid smoothly off his tounge and her lips parted, her hearbeat in her ears from him scaring her.

"A pretty name for a pretty face." he said seductively

Harleen felt herself stand up and slowly walk away, not taking her eyes off him.

"Come see me soon dollface. I have a feeling you're _just_ what I _NEED_." he said and started to cackle. His laugh haunted.

 _So much for my sleep tonight._ She thought to herself


	2. Me

One month into working at Arkham and Harleen was finally adapting. First things first, wearing tennis shoes to work. She learned the hard way that walking up the hill of the asylum in heels was not how she wanted to start her day. She'd arrive to the subway station on time and put in earbuds, trying to ignore whatever creep stared at her. Then she'd get off her stop and walk to Arkham. She greeted the front gate man, whose name she learned as Lincoln.

"Nu uh that's your name!" she said with shock in her voice

Lincoln just chuckled.

"That's really cool! Like something you'd only hear in the movies or something."

Then she'd walk into the asylum and if she were lucky, Claudia would be in the middle of something and not notice her or be off running an errand for someone. It's not that Harleen didn't like Claudia, it's just that she wouldn't consider them as close as Claudia thought. Harleen hadn't had a lot of friends growing up. Her closet friend was probably her roommate from GU, Julie.

The thought of her sometimes still brings tears to her eyes. _How would my life be if she were still here?_ she'd think to herself

After that she would greet another guard who Harleen sheepishly smile at with a "Good morning." He'd probably say her name about a dozen times, but he just didn't make enough of an impact on her for her to remember.

She'd put all of her stuff down and then walk to the break room, make a coffee with cream and 3 sugars. Depending on who was there, she'd grab a Pop Tart from the box she brought in. Everyone there already thought she was a child, they didn't need to see her eating something as juvenile as a Pop Tart.

"I've had wine older than her." she heard a female doctor say once as she left the break room after lunch

Then she'd return to her office and see what her schedule was for the day. Mondays and Wednesdays she had 3 patients for an hour and a half.

8:00am: Duncan, Angela- A mother of triplets; 4 y.o;with severe depression and suicidal tendencies. Husband left her for a younger woman. Duncan locked her children in a closet and attempted to burn down the residence.

9:30am-10:00am- Break

10:00am: Jefferson, Miles- Molested from 12 to 17 by his uncle. Suffers from PTSD.

11:30am-1:00pm: Lunch

1:30pm-3:00pm: Morrison, Bailey- Suffers from acute social anxiety

3:00pm-5:00pm: Conduct notes and conclusions of days agenda and sessions. Turn in copy of notes to at end of working day.

Tuesdays she worked and observed inmates in group therapy and Thursdays she taught yoga which a surprising amount people sign up for. Harleen smirked at Dr. Leland's shocked face when she turned in the log. "No offense , but I highly doubt the inmates here are going to be as eager as you about this program." she said

Harleen hadn't been here long, but she already butted heads with on several topics. Mostly with Dr. Quinzel's methods of dealing with patients.

Harleen didn't want to sit behind a desk, scribbling notes and go "Uh huh" over and over. She treated her patients as friends, equals. She encouraged them to relax on the couch, relax as much as possible being handcuffed. She pulled up a seat beside them and started with. "Say whatever comes to mind. No filters. Like I'm not even here." She didn't want to be someone her patients HAD to confide in, but someone they WANTED to confide in.

And according to Claudia, her method was gaining a lot of buzz around the asylum.

"Everyone's talking about the pretty, new little doctor." she said once over lunch

Harleen felt her cheeks flush.

"What have they said?"

"That you're real nice and ain't all judgmental like the other doctors. The men said some other things, but I don't think you want to hear that. Oh! Some of them even talked about requesting a re-assignment to you as their doc." Claudia said in between bites of her sub

"Really? Anyone in particular?" Harleen asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

She still couldn't stop thinking about him. His pale blue almost white eyes, his silver teeth, red lips and haunting smile and laugh. It didn't take her long to realized to find out who he was. The Joker. She had heard about him in school. His crazy and psychotic ways. Once when she was in the middle of a lecture as a TA, the school made an announcement that The Joker had blew up a near by orphanage and that there were no survivors. She excused herself to the bathroom and cried. She knew then on that he was a horrible monster. It was the first time she wished death on anyone.

"Nah. No one you know." Claudia said

X

X

X

"Morning Claudia." Harleen said as she walked into the asylum in the morning.

She removed her beanie and gloves which did nothing to warm her up and she bent down to rub her freezing pantyhose clad legs. She really needs to get into the habit of checking the weather before getting dressed in the morning.

"Harley." Claudia said

Harleen looked up with curiosity. Usually Claudia talked her ears off in the morning. Claudia was clearly nervous or anxious about something, but not so put off to not call Harleen by her new nickname.

"I don't know." Claudia said one day. "Harleen. It seems like one of those names that should only be for old people. Like calling a 13 year old Betty."

Harleen laughed.

"I'll call you Harley. It just sounds better."

"Okay." Harley said with a smile in her voice

Harley stood up straight and walked toward the front desk where Claudia sat.

"You okay, Claudia?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Dr. Arkham said he wanted to see you first thing in the morning."

"Dr. Arkham?" she asked, her heart dropping in her stomach

Claudia nodded. Harley let out a nervous sigh and nodded as well

"Do you know what it's about?"

Claudia shook her head.

Harley walked to the elevator and ignored the feeling of Claudia's eyes on her. She stepped in and pushed the 3rd floor button.

"Good luck." Claudia called out

"Thanks."

Wild ideas ran through Harley's head. She'd only met Arkham once. It was her job interview where he mainly just told her things she already knew about herself, like her schooling and qualifications.

 _"I see here that you were a suspect in a murder case?"_ he asked

The ding of the elevator brought her back to reality. She walked through the halls and into her office. She sat her things down and took one look at her office before walking out. This could be the last time.

No one sees Arkham unless it's serious. Like being fired.

She walked back to the elevators and went to the fourth floor, which opened up to the waiting room of Arkham's office.

"Ms. Quinzel has been waiting for you. You can go right in." said Arkham's secretary Harley's seen only once or twice in the break room

 _Dr. Quinzel_ Harley thought to herself, but smiled and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in Dr. Quinzel!"

X

X

X

"He refuses to speak to anyone else. He's requested you."

Harley was froze. She was sure if she could see her self, she'd look like a deer in headlights. The life drained from her face, her blue eyes as big as saucers. Me. Me.

The Joker wants to talk to me.

The Joker wants me as his doctor.


	3. Meeting The Joker

"I can't! I-I won't!" Harley protested, startling Dr. Arkham

She shot up and started pacing around the room.

"Dr. Quinzel-"

"Dr. Arkham no offense but this seems like a horrible inadequite way to get an inmate to talk! Plus I know absolutely nothing about him!" Harley said, waving her arms all around

"Dr. Quinzel if I believed that you we're the first doctor to walk into this asylum and not do any research on The Joker, I'd also believe in dragons and unicorns."

Harley shot a look at him

"Besides this will not be an official therapy session. It's more of a meeting, a formality."

"Can't you just... I don't know, starve him out until he speaks?"

Dr. Arkham's eyes widen and mouth parted in shock

"Dr. Quinzel, are you suggesting that we refuse to feed an inmate until we get what we want?"

"Oh please like that's the worst thing this asylum has done! Besides that's exactly what he's doing! Is that all it takes here? The silent treatment?" Harley knew she needed to stop, but she couldn't. She was in panic mode.

Maybe if they saw her hysterical this made her, they'd change their minds

" !" Dr. Arkham shouted.

Harley flinched. It was the first time she heard him raised his voice

"We have a lot of people upstairs desperately anxious about Mr. Joker's progress here. Any day now he can escape and wreck havoc on Gotham again." he paused. "Before The Joker stopped talking, he went on and on about you. He... has an intense infatuation with. You capturing his attention will distract him from breaking out."

Harleen thought for a second. Then her body shook with rage

"So I'm just some kind of bait? Something to keep him preoccupied?" she whispered, trying not to raise her voice. She didn't need to. The anger was clearly there

"You could be saving hundreds, even thousands of lives Harleen. I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." she gritted her teeth.

"When?" she asked

"10."

X

X

X

"Remove all metal and/or jewelry please."

Harleen removed her stud earrings and gold plated necklace. She placed it in the plastic baggy.

"What's that?" the guard asked, pointing to the full breast pocket of her white lab coat

"Tape recorder. I don't like to take notes in front of the patients. I feel it makes them nervous."

"I don't think you gotta worry about him getting nervous."

The guard then began to read off a list of rules and guidelines, but Harleen could barley hear over the sound of her heartbeat. She was meeting the Joker. The sick, twisted, deranged man who'd she despised.

Monster

"Ma'am!"

Harleen was drawn out of her thoughts by the guard handing her a tiny remote.

"This is your panic button. Press it and back up will be there in seconds." he said

That'd be plenty of time for him.

"You're not going to be in there with me?" her voice hitched in fear and hopelessness.

The guard shook his head solemnly.

"Clown's strapped and shackled, ma'am. The only way he can get out is if someone let's him out."

Harleen scoffed

"Not in this lifetime."

The guard smirked and gave her clearance to enter the room. As he said, The Joker was lying face up on a gurney, held down by 3 wide leather straps over his upper torso, midsection and knees. His wrists and ankles were also restricted by chain shackles cemented to the floor.

The Joker started to laugh manically and it took Harleen all the fibers in her being to not run out of the room and to the hills.

She held her head high. She noticed a small black dome in the upper left hand corner of the room.

A camera, good.

"I didn't think they'd actually do it!" The Joker said as his laughter died down

"Mr. Joker, I'm Dr. Quinzel. I've been told that you've requested we talk."

"That's right, doc." he purred

Harleen finally gained the courage to move and walked through the room. It looked more like an interrogation room than an office. The only furnishing was a metal desk and two metal chairs.

All attached to the ground.

Harleen took her seat and looked at him

His white skin almost hurt her eyes in this lighting. His green hair matted to his forehead in sweat. He was still smiling, his silver teeth gleaming. Harleen noticed a tiny tattoo right below his hair line.

Damaged

How tacky, Harleen thought.

She sat up straight and clasped her hands together.

"So talk."

Harleen could practically hear Arkham screaming from here.

This isn't a real session, why not? She thought

The Joker's eyes widened in surprise and smirked.

"Harleen Quinzel." he paused. "You know if you twist it around, you get-"

"Harley Quinn. Yeah, yeah I heard it all the time at GU." Harleen said with a wave of her hand.

"Ah yes, Gotham University. Word has it you graduated with the highest honor. Earned your degree twice as fast as everyone else."

"That's right."

"You must've worked really LONG and HARD, huh?"

Harleen froze.

"Of course. It was very difficult, but in the end it was worth it."

"Indeed it was. If you hadn't you wouldn't have met me." he said with a smirk

"Let's talk about you, Mr. Joker."

"Whadda wanna know, dollface?"

"Mr. Joker if you could please refer to me as Dr."

"Doc, why so serious? My mom always said 'Smile while ya still got teeth!'"

Harleen caught herself smiling.

"You gotta a beautiful smile, doc. Somethin out of a toothpaste commercial."

Harleen turned pink from a mix of embarrassment and frustration at herself.

"How was your relationship with your mother?"

"Alright I suppose. Never really happy. Unless she was with my dad."

"Was your father around often?"

"Dropped in once or twice a month."

"Did your mother love your father?"

The Joker scoffed. "Did she ever! Lit up like a lamp when she'd hear his beat up car pull up. Like a dog when it's owner came home."

"How was their relationship?"

"He used her and then left when he got bored."

"And she always took him back?"

"Always."

"Did you mind the relationship?"

"It sickened me. Everytime my dad stepped foot in the house, I left."

"Where did you go?"

"Why don't we talk about you, doc?"

"I'm not the patient here, Mr. Joker."

"Come on, sweets. I just told you more than I've told anyone here."

Harleen couldn't argue with that. She didn't expect him to be so giving.

"Well my name is Harleen Quinzel. I'm 23-"

"Ah ah ah." he interrupted. "I'll ask the questions."

She could imagine Arkham's head spinning and smirked. Part of her wanted to spite Arkaham, parted of her wanted to be serious.

But, why? Why did she want to take this seriously? Did she want The Joker as a full time patient?

Nah, she just didn't want to get fired

"Okay Mr. Joker. Ask away."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harleen got up and opened the door.

"Time's up." the guard said

"Already?"

He nodded. Harleen moved out of the way as the guards walked in. Behind them was Arkham.

She couldn't read his face. He walked away she took that as a sign to follow him.

"How'd I do?" she didn't bother to hide her smugness

"We'll try it a few more times. See if there's any progress."

Later that night Harleen laid in bed, feeling oddly satisfied and anxious. She buried her face in the pillow to hide her smile.


	4. Julie

_Harleen and Julie walked down the empty street. The only sound was their laughter and heels dragging against the pavement. The only light was the street lights lining the road. Their fingers were intertwined and Harleen's bit her lip._

 _Almost positive she was high off MDMA. The guy swore up and down it was something the chemistry majors concocted to help students focus on studying. Harleen immediately declined, but Julie persisted. It was always because of Julie._

 _Julie always pushed her to try new things and Harleen always ends up having a blast._

 _This time it was going to a party off campus near the not so good part of Gotham. Harleen insisted they stay and study for upcoming finals_

 _"Do you have any ... like self defense stuff? What if we get attacked on the way home?" Harleen asked_

 _"We won't need it. We'll have guys to protect us." Julie said with a wink_

 _"Oh will you stop!" Harleen said with a small smile and a roll of the eyes_

 _Julie was always teasing her about her virginity._

 _"I don't remember coming this way." Harleen said, still laughing_

 _"Eh." Julie said with a shrug "We'll find our way back." she said nonchalantly_

 _And then time ceased. Harleen wasn't sure what was happening. It was like she was living life in slow motion while everything else was in fast forward. A trash can being knocked over snapped everything back into place. She still had no idea where she was._

 _And Julie was no where to be seen._

 _Harleen croaked out Julie's name several times, but received no response._

 _Harleen looked towards the sound of the trash can. It was a dimly lit alley. The lighting didn't matter though. The object from behind the dumpster shone like a light in a dark tunnel._

 _And like a moth, Harleen followed the light._

 _A foot_

 _Her heart hammered so loud in her ears, she was near deaf. She broke into a sweat as she approached the dumpster._

 _No no no no no no no no God please no please._

 _Her heart plummeted to her stomach and pushed it's way up her body, threatening to come up out of her mouth. She felt alert and faint at the same time. She wanted run and sink to the ground._

 _She let out a sound she didn't recognize was from her. A gasp, sob, scream._

 _She then felt a presence behind her._

 _Run_

 _But her legs were cemented and shackled to the pavement_

 _I'm going to die here._

* * *

"Mornin' Harley girl." Joker purred when Harleen strode into the room

"Mr. Joker..." she warned, but couldn't help but smile at the fact that he's taken such a liking to her to give her a nickname

"Ya know doc, smiling defeats the purpose of scolding."

That only caused her to smile more. She's been trying to work on that.

"How are you feeling Mr. Joker? I heard about your little spat with Pamela Isley."

"Ah Ivy's always got her vines in a knot when I'm around. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little blonde head about."

"Okay then, shall we pick up where we left off? Your relationship with your father-"

"No no no, doc. We were talking about you, remember."

Harleen didn't even understand why she thought he would forget.

"Right. Well what do wanna know?"

"Let's stick with the light hearted stuff. You got a beau in your life?"

"Yes." she lied

"What's his name?"

"Uh Guy."

"Guy. How unique. How'd you to kiddos meet?"

"Freshman orientation. He sat next to me and we started talking. He went to a different high school, but we kept in touch and after graduation he asked me out."

"You two live together?"

"No he still goes to GU. He's getting his degree in biochemistry. I wanted to get an apartment closer to campus, but I chose one closer to the city so I could commute to work easier."

"Where do you live?"

"Near 42nd street."

"Ooh that's by Crime Alley. Better make sure you keep your doors locked."

Harleen let out a small chuckle. The Joker looked at her expectantly.

"I'm horrible at making sure doors are locked. My college roommate always had to remind me. We hung a dry erase board on the back of the door and she wrote in big words 'MAKE SURE YOU LOCK THE DOOR!'"

"Did it help?"

Harleen shook her head, laughing.

"But c'mon we were college students struggling to buy Ramen. We didn't have anything worth stealing."

Harleen's telephone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Harleen! What the hell are you doing?!" Dr. Arkham whispered harshly, probably not wanting the Joker to hear him yelling

"Sir-"  
"Stop talking about yourself. Turn it on him. And god's sake, if you must talk about yourself, lie! Don't give him anything to work with."

Harleen couldn't help it. It felt so easy to talk to him, granted he's on a very short list of people she talked to on a daily basis. Maybe she was more lonely than she thought she was.

"Yes sir." she said before hanging up

"Everything okay, doc?" he asked looking genuinely concerned

"Yes everything fine. Let's continue with your therapy."

"Sure thing. What do you wanna know?"

"Why don't we talk about Batman?"

"Ah Bats. What about him?"

"-"

"Wait." he interrupted. "I wanna know what you think I think about Batsy."

Harleen took a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

"Honestly..." she started, briefly glancing at the camera in the corner.

Arkham won't fire me, she thought to herself. I'm too valuable to the Joker.

"I think you love him."

If the Joker had eyebrows, they'd disappear into his deep green hair.

"Really?" his grin grew wider.

Harleen nodded. "You love him like Tom loves Jerry. It's almost like yin and yang. You were made for each other. Without Batman things would be too easy for you and vice versa. You give each other meaning. That's why to refuse to kill each other. You couldn't stand the thought of losing him."

The Joker started to laugh, bellowing out and scaring Harleen. After a few minutes he rubbed his face against his broad shoulders to wipe away the tears. He glanced at her, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I knew there was a reason I like you, Julie!"


End file.
